Hao: His Life Reborn as a New Soul
by NamidaNoHao63
Summary: EDIT. New chaps up after requests. nonyoai, a little OOC. Hao is alive! Yet that doesn't solve the matter of Zeke...Where is he now and what will he do? Yoh accepts Hao as his brother...but what does he think of Zeke?
1. Chapter 1

He was alone. But this was nothing new. By now, he'd gotten used to it. After the Shaman Fight was over, everyone assumed he was dead. They celebrated and rejoiced what they thought to be his death. His former followers never bothered to look for him, and as so, he never bothered to look for them. He knew they cared nothing for him or what he wanted in the first place. He knew this from the start -- their minds were all screaming the same hateful thoughts when he met them. He could still hear them, despite them being so far away. All they wanted was to be under his protection so that they might have had been spared or offered mercy when facing off, for they knew the day would come. It did not. They had craved his power, not his presence. This did not disturb him too much -- he only kept them around beforehand because he hated being alone. Now, this was his only choice.

His old "followers" thought he was gone for another 500 years till the next Grand Shaman Tournament kicked back up again. They felt it pointless to continue his dream without him. But he didn't care about his past dream anymore. All he wanted, wandering through the darkened forest that seemed endless, was to return home. But what home? He belonged nowhere. Everyone hated him, and because of this, he hated them in return. He belonged to no one. And worst of all, his most trusted companion had fled from him, while his guardian was nowhere in site, big as it was. He was fixed straight to the very spot in dejection.

However, he was jerked free from the stiffness throughout his legs in alarm as a voice rang out to him, calling him, by his very name.

"Hao... come to me..."


	2. Chapter 2

He glanced around curiously. Who could be calling him? He figure he'd wandered so far away from the Patch village that there would be no one around… and no one, if there was such a person, would know he was there or his name.

Little did he know it was not a person calling him at all.

When he heard nothing more of the strange voice, he continued on blindly through the shadowed forest. It was getting far too dark to see. This was not because night was falling, but that the trees' braches were so thick above him. A small blur of light signaled an opening deeper into the path he was following. Slightly relieved, he pressed forward to it… and found the light itself was also moving. What he thought was a streak of outside light on the trunk of one of the populace trees, was what now looked like an orb of some sort. He'd heard from a few others in his many other lives that any mysterious orb or ball of light such as this one was thought or known to be an angel. This confused him. Why would any angel of a sort want to associate with him? The small light danced around him as he thought this over. It acted as if it intended to play a game of tag by doing this, but stopped abruptly directly in front of his chest. It stayed as so, as if it wanted him to touch it or stoke it like it were a pet. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled his hands up on either side of the luminous sphere, and was surprised to find it glow an even brighter shade of pure white. This did not alarm him at all. He felt a strange, comforting sensation spread over him like a warm wave. It was as if the light this orb emitted was meant to do so… until it nearly startled him out of his wits when it jumped away suddenly. The light frisked in one spot for a time and eventually moved a ways down the path. It stopped and darted back to him, realizing he was not there behind it. It wanted him to follow.

As he saw this, he stepped forward. When he was fully aware this small light wanted him to follow it, it swirled around his hand a few times. He felt if it were human, this would have been its way of holding his hand. Something a real person would have never attempted. Everyone hated him, so why would there be a need for this? A strange, tight feeling caught in his throat.

The light flitted forward further and halted bouncily at a near curve in the dimly lit path. When he came up to it, the light spun a bit and headed on further.

A sizable amount of time had passed before the light had led him to an arch of tree branches that formed what must have been intended to be a gateway of some sort. The new path went down a bit and formed into a softly lit clearing. He stepped lightly into a ray of gentle pink light, blinking. Many of these beautiful rays hung over the tree tops and through open leaves. Some surrounded him, others were scattered carelessly around the area. He'd lost sight of the orb, and glanced about a bit for it. Sensing it was gone, he dropped his gaze. It nearly felt as if he's made some sort of friend out of it. This saddened him a great deal – he'd never had an actual friend, and now what he had considered one, was just a ball of light. It was pathetic to him for more than one reason now: one, he was letting emotion take over him again, and two because it was for a piece of being that wasn't human, shaman or even materialized as matter.

"Hao…"

He spun around, recalling the exact place where the woman's voice hailed from. There a ways off from him, but directly in front of him, was the sphere of light again. He kept back a relieved smile.

"Did you fret I was lost?"

"…yes."

It was difficult for him to speak. The same tight feeling had taken his throat again and on top of that, he had not spoken a word for what seemed like days. This was true, for he had not seen anything to talk to for nearly a week now. He was in the middle of nowhere. Or so he thought.

"I want to take you somewhere, Hao. To a place you should know of. It is a holy place for you, please come…"

He could not refuse. Her voice saying his name captivated him. He swore he could have fallen in love with it, and the feeling the voice created inside of him. Despite the loving tone this small sphere of light produced, he was slightly afraid of where it wanted to take him. He knew nothing of a holy place outside of what was supposed to be his. Holy? He thought. The place that was for him was not considered a memorial or holy place anymore. No, it was more like an evil ground or cursed.

"Please let me take you there… I promise you, you will find nothing displeasing there…" it continued to plead.

He simply nodded, and followed it to another branch-lined gate. He followed it to a thin, very short trail, followed it through another gate, and followed it to yet another clearing.

"We are here, Hao."

He saw no difference between this clearing and the last, other than the grass was lighter in color, and that there was a gentle breeze.

"Well? Turn, and you will see your past and your future."

He did not. What it said alarmed him slightly. He hated his past. He hated what had become of himself. And he wanted nothing to do with what he might see in his future.

The light knew this: and it knew how to distract him into looking anyway. It knew he did not understand what it had meant.

The light trailed his side and flickered. He glanced straight at it, not able to keep his attention away from it. It bounced in the air and bolted backwards behind him quickly. Without thinking twice or once at all, he glanced back.

He saw why it considered this place holy. He thought he saw nothing of what was his past or future. But he did not understand why it wanted him to come. He gave a small sigh, knowing the orb had just tricked him into turning around.

"Do you like what you see, Hao?" It asked sweetly.

What was in front of him now was more beautiful than anything he'd seen before. It was a statue of an Indian girl, bronze skin, black hair, closed eyes. She was kneeling, with her well-crafted robes rolling over the matted pedestal she was on. Her robes were split and cut around her sleeves and thighs. Wings of a dazzling tint of grey and tan to them, sprouted from her mid back. What seemed most incredible was the dream-catcher style she held up so easily despite its huge size. A few bunches of feathers hung from around it along with under her hair on the left side of her oval, upturned face. From the thing she held as if offering it to a god, where teal gems here and there. The jewelry she wore around her neck, wrists and ankles were encrusted with the same type of gem.

The quality of the statue itself made this woman look as if she could spring to life at any second…

This is almost exactly what it did the second the ball of light beside him faded.

"I am…" began a soft voice from nowhere it seemed. He soon realized it came from the breathtaking statue before him.

"the woman of Patch…"

At this, the woman's head came forward and faced him. She gave a lovely smile, her brown eyes flashing.

He was at loss of words. A statue just spoke to him… but was it really 'just a statue'? She said she was the woman of the Patch Tribe…

"I am your past, Hao Asakura, being of the Patch."

"There were no female reincarnations of myself." He intended this to be bitter, but he could not manage. Her eyes seemed to look straight through him: Like she knew him from the inside. He felt for the first time, someone could know _his_ thoughts, and not the other way around. He kept his mind silent.

"Do you not understand? I am the past of _all_ Patch."

"I am not of them. I betrayed the patch so many years ago –"

"You originated of the Patch. You are of Patch blood. This cannot be changed."

He felt his intended bitter tone was fired back at him, full force with her words. He wanted to kill her. It was his new impression – she was cruel, and for that, he wanted nothing to do with her but to kill her.

"You do not understand, Hao. I can rid you of those hateful thoughts and beliefs."

"You can read my thought after all, can't you?" he said smoothly in that devilish tone of his.

"No, I can't. I just know, and they can be forgiven. You will listen to me, will you not?"

He didn't know what she wanted to do to him, and at the moment, he cared nothing of it.

"I owe no forgiveness –"

"You have killed. You have killed countless people among the thousands under vile, horrible intentions. I can give you a new life."

"I don't need a new life!" he retorted loudly.

"I could start over at any time if I wish it!" She gave him a cold glance and offered a smirk as he continued in a softer tone.

"All shall be according to my will."

"What is… your wish then…?" she challenged shortly. He ignored this and looked away. She found his silence amusing.

"What is it that you find funny?" he barked. Now she ignored him, and simply answered in a light, memorizing voice.

"You will start over, under _my _will. You shall have no choice in the matter."

The clearing flashed a blinding white, causing him to fall to his knees. He had not expected this, and now, as the light faded, he felt lost.

"Who are you." She said at last, as he stayed, covering his eyes in pain.

"I am… my name is… Hao…" he said this, though unsure, with slight confidence, and gazed up with difficulty.

"Correct. What is your goal." She continued. It was as if she was telling him, not asking.

"…I… don't know. As of now, I have none…" he knew he had one, and he knew, at one point, it had been all that he was. But now, he could think of nothing but getting home.

"Do you know what I am thinking or what I am?"

"…no."

"Are you human."

"…I am a shaman"

"Are they the same to you."

"Yes"

His perspective on life had been altered, he knew this, but try as he might, he couldn't remember what it had been in the fist place. She had one last question for him.

"Are there people who love you at home."

"…no."

"There are. You have your brother. Go to him. He will understand. He will understand, but you will not. You will remember nothing of this meeting. You are dead. Remember this also. It is most important of all."

"…I am dead?" He thought he was real. He thought he was alive… but she had altered this as well, and he knew it was true now. He didn't feel as if his feet were planted to the ground as if with gravity. He felt nothing of the sort.

"Yes. You are not of this world. You are an essence. Now… find your brother. He is at home."

"My home is… Izumo, Japan…?"

"Yes. Go now. Find out how much better things will be for you."

"But… I am dead."

"True."

"Then why must I stay here?" He felt a hot stinging in his eyes and throat. A feeling he'd never had before. But it didn't bother him, other than the sadness that overcame him.

"If I am dead, should I not be with the great spirit? What have I done wrong?"

"You must find this out for yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't sure what to do. It was the first time for a long time now that he was able to go off alone without knowing where exactly he was going or how to get there at all. He knew if he had… if he had… something… something he knew he once had, but now was lost like he himself was. He'd forgotten what it was he was trying to remember then, and simply kept moving forward. It was of great importance to him at one time… large… but the color… a bright color… red? Maybe a tint of pink… he couldn't recall much. He knew it had been powerful and would've been able to take him home easier… but what was it?

Trying to retrieve the lost memory from his mind was making him feel a bit dizzy, and so he found an open area to lie down for a time until the feeling passed. What he could never know, was that the feeling was the result of him trying to remember what the woman of the patch had erased from his memory. He knew nothing of the encounter now for she had deleted that as well. He really was like a new person.

Something caught his attention. Not outside, but what he found in his memory instead: he was dead. He had not a clue on how or why this happened. He didn't want to be dead. He wanted to be real to other people rather than just shamans or mediums. He didn't know how to contact anyone now. He felt a familiar sense of not being to reach out to anyone else, though he could not recall where or why he'd experienced it before. This, along with the sadness that swept over him, ruffled him a deal. It was not an emotion he was used to, but now that his memories and many more things in his… 'Present state of being', had been altered, he would have to learn how to accept it how to deal with the sadness he felt.

Tears that seemed like a sort of hot water to him welled in his eyes. They ran slowly down the side of his cheeks to his ears, for he was laying down. Confused, but so full of sorrow at the time, he touched his face where the tears had left their smooth, warm tracks, sitting upright gently. He almost liked this feeling. It was fresh, new and not as annoying as it first seemed to him then… other than the strange sobs that tore at his chest. He took a deep breath, attempting to stop this heaving against his ribs.

"Why are you so sad, dear boy?"

He looked around, though this was slightly difficult – the 'water' in his eyes blurred his vision. He knew the voice: a soft, kind loving tone. With a little smile, he realized it was the ball of light he met earlier.

"Sad?"

"Yes. You are crying, dear Hao." At this, the orb of light popped up in front of him with a snap.

"I don't know…" he found it arduous in his attempt to speak. His throat was tight. "I remember I am dead."

"Yes… would you like to talk of the matter? Why is it a burden to you?"

He thought this over. The tears had stopped, but when he realized how strange things would be or how hard it would be for him to return home… let alone not knowing where it was from where he sat… he felt his eyes sting again with the 'water'.

"I am lost…" it seemed like he would never talk normally again to him. His throat felt as if it were closed shut, and gave his voice a strange choked sound.

"Dear Hao… you are only lost if you think it. Now… are you lost?"

"…All I know is that I'm headed to Izumo. But I don't know how to get there… I _am _lost…"

The light gave a small giggle, which nearly made him feel worse. It was mocking him? At a time like this…?

"Relax, dear child. I can help!" it sounded happy and upbeat with its tone high-pitched like this. "Would you like to see me?"

"I can already see you." He didn't understand.

"No, no! I am also a spirit. I came to help you. "

"You must be an angel, if you're as a ball of light now."

It gave another short, loving giggle.

"Not quite. I'm a bit lonely, and being so, I was earthbound!"

The light flashed brighter for a moment and began forming into what looked like a human with wings, a tail and long ears at the top of the head. This was just a silhouette for now, till the white gave into color to reveal something wonderful.

Standing before him, was what seemed like a human with cat-like features on her oval face which included a tiny black nose and upturned eyelashes over sharp, yellow-pink irises. She had slim, single-lined feathered wings and ears to match. Her tail was a skinny, long furry thing that resembled a feather also. Her clothes looked as if she belonged in a palace in India with her baggy pants that, with what looked like a miniskirt lapped over them, nearly covered the small paws that were in place of feet. She had a small set of simple jewelry that included clothe bands around her wrists and paws and a choker necklace that suggested a collar with a sapphire gem hanging from the center of it. What she wore around her chests was slight, but matched well with the cut sleeves that were placed above her elbows.

He tried hard not to stare in amazement and attraction. There was only one problem about becoming anything closer than friends though: she was far too cheerful for his liking. He, though never wanting to be alone, enjoyed all peaceful times. He knew she would not bring him this. As so, in disappointment he sighed to himself.

"What do you think? Am I _hot_ or what?" she asked seriously, with an accented tone to her voice.

"…um…"

"Oh it was just a joke! C'mon, I think I know where you're headed… and I'm pretty sure I know how to get there!"

"How would you know where to go from here? We're still in America, right? That's a long ways away."

"That doesn't mean anything! Hao, c'mon! I'm _the _best source of direction there is!" she rolled her eyes playfully with her hand on her tilted hip.

"Yeah? Hey, what's your name anyway?"

She gave him a cute smile, her lips parting like a cat's.

"Obake,"

"'Spirit'… Nice name for a soul like yourself." This was sarcasm but she didn't catch this.

"Thanks!" she lifted a leg back with delight and held her hands under the side of her face smiling widely. "Hey, so are you ready? You look like you're feeling lots better, so lets go!"

He felt stressed, above all else, with her continuous talk. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to stand it already. He felt no aggression to her whatsoever, but merely just the desire to find a roll of duct tape for her mouth. He smiled to himself about this.

"Hao… you're smiling…" she said coolly in a soft voice. It was meant to make a point that he can be happy around her. That was all she really wanted from him: too see him smile and be happy for a time. She, in truth was his guardian ghost… only now seemed more toward his guardian angel than anything else. But how can an angel be an angel's guardian? She thought quietly to herself.

Beside her, he was silent, rubbing his face where the tears had once raced down.

"It's okay to cry. I can tell you've never before. You looked almost more confused than anything when you were." She said gently, seeing this.

"…I guess. It doesn't matter, really. You're supposed to cry when you're sad, right…?" he knew what it meant to cry, he'd seen others do so, but what he didn't understand was why he had never done it before if she said it was okay. He didn't understand a lot of things now. And that was what Obake was there for as well. She was there to help him get back up on his own to feet.

She started this by helping him stand. It was the first step of the long walk he had ahead of him. And he feared nothing. He had nothing to fear now, but getting more lost than he already was. If he really was at all…


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, hey, hey Hao!" Obake urged over and over.

"For the last time… what is it…?"

"Can we take the train? Please?"

He gave her a stressed look.

"Where do you see a train, Obake? We're in the middle of a forest-"

"Oh no we're not!" she jumped up in the air and simply floated there, never once moving her wings other than to open them. "There's a little town over there… right next to us with a train station… wanna go?" she rose a few feet above the trees that towered above him. Either she was looking at something, or she was trying to mock him.

"Can't you see it? It's right over these trees –"

"No, Obake. I can't. I don't have wings. I can't fly." Now he knew she was trying to get at something when she smiled.

"I could fix that… I _am_ here to help you, y'know. All ya had to do was ask…"

"Alright… fine. Can I have what you have?"

She giggled. "Not all of it…!"

"That is NOT what I meant…!" he muttered, blushed.

"okay. One pair o' wings, tail, cute ears like mine, and paws coming right up!" she gave a little warning smirk that said 'get ready' when she leaned back a ways. She took a breath and bolted downward at him. He felt a quick, hot sensation throughout him, and wondered where exactly she was.

Don't you know? I'm inside you… this was Obake, speaking through his thoughts with a fake, creepy tone. She chuckled and moved around. He could feel a mass of something hot in his chest that he knew was her. He was sure of it.

"Would you get outta me? You're starting to… OW!!!!" he was trying to get somewhere along the lines that she wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing to have moving around in his chest, until she pushed through his back. Or so he thought.

"What are you doing?! That hurts!"

He felt a heavy pressure against his back and shoulders; it was as if someone was standing on him that weighed a good 400lbs.

"Stop!!"

Would you relax…? Unless you want me to screw up, I suggest you calm down some… I'm making your wings… hey, you want the cooler version? They change with your mood and/or how much furyoku you have. Like, say you used a lot and started feeling tired, they would get smaller or something like that. It's really neat. Plus they change with surroundings too; Very convenient on a… _train…_

"I don't care! Whatever is easier?" His voice was strained with a slight pain.

She stayed quiet for a moment, keeping her thoughts to herself. The easiest she could manage would be what she called 'Subaru', which never moved no matter how hard you tried and were very small. She was going to give him the 'updated version' whether he liked it or not. It was part of her way to help him: she would know how to act around him, according to what the wings showed to help him open up more. She would explain he could deactivate them later, when she was satisfied and knew him well enough to figure out how to deal with him in time of any emotional 'crisis' she thought he might have. At this, she knew 'crisis' wasn't exactly the right word for it, but she knew she was close.

'K… coming up now… your… ears… she would've said tail, but she wanted him to relax before she did anything comparable to the difficulty of making wings. All of the work she would have to do for these features would hurt in some way or another.

You might get a little dizzy, 'cuz I'ma be in you head. Sit down if you want. But it won't take long. 

He didn't answer and simply did what was suggested to him; though he nearly collapsed while in the attempt. She'd thrown him off balance a bit.

Hey!! Takeit easy! I'm in here too y'know! She shrieked.

"Now _you_ relax. I'm just doing what I'm told."

I didn't _tell_ you to do _anything!_ She slurred devilishly.

His brow furrowed lazily. He looked exactly like his younger brother when he did this. Like whenever he was thinking hard, Yoh would always have that almost alert, serious look. The wings that were spread beneath him gave a throb and materialized. He hadn't realized they were truly there until this happened and sent a stabbing pain to his shoulder.

Nerve connection; It'll go away in a second… 

He didn't answer her for a moment for two reasons: one, he was slightly upset she yelled at him for nothing specific, and two, because he was watching the wings under his back give a sighing pulse, changing from a grayish white, to a slight tan-pink. He figured if he was truly annoyed or angry, the pink would spread from just the rims, to the long feathers and not as pink, but red.

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so edgy with you. But please be careful; this is tricky stuff I'm working with. At that, he felt her move downward to his feet.

"Now you must understand how I feel when you never stop talking…" he mumbled lightly. It was tired sarcasm… meaning it was hard to tell he was trying to joke around.

…I'm gonna work on your paws… can you take your shoes off…? 

It seemed she wasn't sure what else to say. She knew she was there to help him, but how could she do that if she wouldn't talk? She gave a little sigh with closed, mournful eyes.

"I'm not angry with you, Obake…" he said clearly and with a soft, gentle tone. His smile was directed to her, though he knew she wouldn't be able to see it.

Really? But you sounded mad… 

"If I were angry, the wings would be red, right?"

Yeah… are they? 

"No, they're not. Please don't be sad… I don't wanna see you cry, okay?" he knew she wasn't, but still, he didn't want it to happen.

I'm not crying! She yelled playfully. No, see… _this _would be crying: boohoo-hoo… 

He laughed lightly. Her 'crying' was fake, and obviously meant to cheer them both up.

"I really hope you aren't mocking me, Obake…" he muttered sarcastically.

What if I am? 

"Impossible. I don't sound like that." He watched as paws over-lapped his feet with a warm feeling. They throbbed once, and came into full view materialized, and with short fur lining them. What he liked most, was the slightly longer ring of darker fur that went around what was probably considered the ankle.

"Hey… nice job…" he mumbled gratefully, watching them as if they were something amazing. Which, really they were to him – they were now a part of his legs.

Oh, they won't fit in your shoes, but thanks anyway. We should get you some socks. Black, they would match your jeans and make them look like boots… sorta. They too skinny for that though.

Yeah… Socks will do: it'll look nice. She rambled on.

"What's the point in wearing socks? They're paws. They're supposed to be exposed. You don't wear socks… do you?"

… no, I guess not. 

"I think it'd look good like that though…?" he mused. He wanted to agree with her; plus he felt it wasn't half a bad idea. In the winter it would be better to keep them warm, and for any other time, it would protect them from anything else… maybe. He thought it would be good for keeping sharp objects from cutting the bottoms up, but socks would be too thin for that.

That's what the pads are for one the bottom, smart-one. She muttered sarcastically with a playfully rising tone. It's hard so stuff like that doesn't happen. 

"Yeah?"

Sure! Any cat or dog or whatever with paws are born with that. They act as shoes. Cool, huh? 

"Yeah…" he was bored with the topic.

Hey… Movin' on… I'm gonna make your tail now. Don't flip out, okay? 

"Bout what?"

Never mind… 

In a flash, he understood exactly what she had meant – he nearly yelped and jumped up when he felt something skim his bottom.

"Obake!!" he yelled feverishly.

"What are you doing!?"

I told you not to flip out, Hao-Chan… 

At this, he fell quite, though squirming slightly with the unwelcome feel under him; he'd never heard anyone call him "Chan" before. As far as he knew or remembered, however little memory there was of it, he'd always been called "Sama"

She threw him back into reality, saying his name over and over then.

Hao. Hao… Hao! …HAO!!"

"Wh-what..?" he stammered at last.

You were spacing out. I need you to roll over – so I can finish. 

"R…right…"

He rolled lazily and crossed his arms under his head, sighing lightly. If it weren't for her… rummaging, he would have felt at complete peace. Out of the corner of his calm eyes, he could see his wings settle into a warm, light blue color. There was still white in them; he knew this would never fade so long as he was never too angry, and they had a becalming air to them. For a moment, he simply gazed at them, admiring their beauty, and somehow, their significance.

He felt a soft, warm thing settle onto the back of his legs, and he knew Obake was finished.

"Are you done…?" He asked quietly, though knowing the answer.

"Yeah…" she sighed, pushing her way out through his side and now standing beside him.

"You sound a little… sad about it, Obake." He muttered, not exactly wanting to know why.

"Hm? Oh, hey, we should get going… but can we still ride the train…?" she said slowly, hoping to change the subject. He had no problem with this. In fact, now that he could feel no strange warm spots around him, he was very calm, and if he had his way, sleeping.

"If you really want to," he answered at last, though his voice was no more than a tired mumble.

"You look like you're about to pass out, Hao." She said, and not concerned: her tone was nothing more than a quite, thoughtful sigh.

"Nah." He managed to say with some enthusiasm, attempting to stand, though only slightly faltering. She quickly came to his side to help him up.

"We still have to get to that train, remember…?"


	5. Chapter 5

wow... i feel really bad if you are one of those unlucky few who had to read this before. it's been slightly altered, because somehow i was a bit brain-dead and not thinking properly (meaning i had A LOT of stupid mistakes within it...).

* * *

"Really!? You mean it? Omigosh!! We get to go on a TRAIN!!!"Obake was doing flips. Quite literally, actually. 

"Relax, Obake-Chan…" he sighed, already making his way to the town. Though he didn't show it outright, he was also exited to get on one these … "trains"...

She tugged at his arm restlessly.

"C'MON HAO!!!" she roared at last when he stopped for a moment. He felt as if he was supposed to do something before he left. Almost as if he forgot something at… where was it he was a while ago…? He felt slightly dizzy, and shook the feeling off, continuing on with Obake, who now was seemingly hanging off his arm… till she fell through. She'd gotten so exited, her form simply gave out, and she became intangible for slight moments.

Lying a little dazed on the ground, she burst out laughing, and he bent down, offering a hand to help her up. So. She had at least succeeded in one thing: his politeness. Well… the woman of patch had, not Obake.

Even still, she figured the least she could do was prasie his kind actions or poloteness almost whenever he were to display it for the next few days. She smiled quietly to herself at the thought of praising him as if he were just a child when he said "please" or "thank you". Even when he did not say such things, she would not scold; she would simply remind him. It was as if she were preparing to raise a child of her own. A child she loved dearly.

"Hey Obake?" he mumbled, waking her from her dazed state.

"You're such a hypocrite. Telling me to hurry, then you stop…"

She laughed, moving on again.

"Yeah…" she sighed, realized what she had done, in fact.

"Now, no more stalling!!" She kicked up a leg, holding her arms up in excitement.

He smiled at her simply, wondering if at all possible, she could get any more two-faced than she was acting at the moment. But still, he felt somehow, a sense of relief that she was still there beside him. For a small second, he felt she could run away at any time he glanced any look at her, as if she were afraid of him for a strange reason. And for another moment, he felt the odd lightheadedness sweep over him, and dropped the subject in his troubling thoughts.

They stepped onto a hard, cold road just then, and he looked down curiously, as if he'd never felt cold before.

"We're finally here!!!" Obake whispered fiercely, though happily, grabbing at his hand once more. She began jumping up and down, and he figured she'd bounce away had it not been for his own fingers, clamping down on hers as if to protect.

"The feeling against your bare paws will take a while to get used to until we get you socks…" She mumbled into his feathered-like ear as if she feared detection by the people swarming around them suddenly, seeing his lost look downward.

"You don't have to be so quiet; humans can't see… ghosts..." his explanation slowed a great deal, as he neared the now dreaded word 'ghost'. His glance dropped noticeably, and he felt the wings hanging from his back settle a deal, slowly turning inward so it seemed, to reveal a sullen grey-blue combination. Obake seemed to notice this, and she stopped for a moment, contemplating what exactly to do next. A small, simple idea flashed through her mind, and her face lit up with a smile as she jerked down on his hand, yelling out happily.

"Hao! C'mon, we might miss the train! Don't you want to see your brother?"

He thought this over for a second, now feeling a bit more down than before. What if Yoh didn't remember him? What if HE forgot Yoh? Hao grew deeply worried, and buried in his somehow sickening thoughts. The sick feeling was from… whatever it was that deleted his memory, he knew this now, thinking it over again, but… how can a brother… a TWIN forget the other? This knowledge lightened his spirits some, though in some way, he knew something was wrong…

…and knew yet another thing, when he heard loud whistle, and a screaming of wheels against hard, cold metal tracks. Both he and Obake let out a startled cry, and leapt forward, dashing for the now slightly speeding train. He saw her up a ways, flying effortlessly on her graceful wings, and he felt somehow abandoned. There were so many emotions to go over, he felt weighed down by them. She gazed back at him, a strange, subtle fear in her blazing orange eyes.

"Hao-Chan!! Fly! I know I never taught you, but try! It's the only way we'll ever catch it!!"

He thought for a moment why they couldn't have just waited for the next ride, but he did not wish to put her in a bad mood and have her regretful she'd ever even brought up the subject of a train if he were just going to abandon the idea on the first try.

Taking a small step-jump, he thrust himself in the hazy air. He slammed his shoulders down, hard, and clumsily. But he felt a rising sensation, and in second was straightening his shoulders and steadying his wing beats.

"That's it! You've got it! Keep coming-" Her reassuring cheer was cut off by his loud warning: she was about to hit the speeding train… but simply fell right through it, as if expecting it. And that she was; the moment he neared, her upper body and right arm flung out from the steely outer of the train and tore him inward as he came close enough for her reach.

With a startled yelp of half pain and fear, he slammed into the hard, unforgiving floor. He sat up, rubbing his sore head, and Obake came to his side, quickly apologizing, helping him to his feet… yet again.

When he glanced around, fearing no detection, he was proved wrong, and came face to covered face, with a strange man, perched in a seat directly next to him.

His face was not seen, and it seemed it was meant to be. It was tan, furry in the placed where the hat and scarf did not cover.

"H…hullo…" Hao managed to stammer, when the man did not turn a way. He felt a shudder run up his back, and he inched a way. Obake seemed to be on her guard as well; still clenched to his arm from helping him up, she looked around, as if very passenger was knowledgeable of them.

They were.

As if on queue, the people all turned to stare at them, wondering. A slight woman came to their assistance, much to his surprise. She helped them both up, with a wide grin.

"Welcome aboard," she began crisply.

"You seem quite lost… tell me, where is your destination? This is… the infamous 'ghost train' " explained another, the very man he had seen first eyeing him. He reached over and shook hands with him, the scarf falling cleanly to his neck, revealing a dog-like face, tiny black nose, and a small smile.

"We… need to get to Izumo, Japan…" Obake began cautiously.

"You needn't be on your guard, dear child." The man said, flashing his sweet smile again.

"Izumo…?" the female repeated, looking around as if she'd gain her answer from the crowded air around her. Snapping her fingers knowing the answer suddenly, she startled Hao quite badly, for when he jumped, it seemed everyone noticed. The woman bustled away, apparently now understanding where to go. The train made a quick jerk forward, and he fell back slightly, still a little stunned from the sudden noise the girl had made.

The man grinned again, offering him a seat next to him.

"You may want to take a seat," he began, gesturing his large, fur-covered hand to his side.

"You're in for a bit of a ride."

Hao rounded the man and sat close to the seat's edge, almost afraid to be near him. Obake settled herself into the window sill between them.

"By the way, you may call me Tatshunosuke; Or simply Okami. Pleased to meet you…" he paused, waiting for his name.

"Hao." He muttered, at least attempting to be polite, though his trembling did not enable his voice to be strong as he intended it to be. It ended up sounding low, frightened, and cracking.

"Pleased to meet you, Hao. And you miss?"

"Obake."

"A pleasure to meet you also."

After this, the man said nothing, and Hao felt himself settle noticeably, as if Tatshunosuke's silence made him feel safe, or like he wasn't there to begin with.

Obake also relaxed, seeing her partner less tense, now, he more or less, was resting. The wolf man snuck a glance at him, and somehow, the look jolted him awake.

And it was a good thing at that, the woman came loudly, back up to their booth. Her footsteps were noisy, and quit disturbing to all three of them there. They seemed to notice all alt once, she had no legs – they had been replaced with some strange, heavy material. She didn't apparently mind their looking, and said nothing about it.

"To Izumo…? It's about a good… 4, 5 hours from our current position. Please enjoy your stay and ride you two, alright?" she said, in a quite unprofessional manor.

They only nodded, returning a glance from Tatshunosuke-san. He had been watching their reactions while she talked. Both had settled in one way or another – Hao for more of a distressed way, Obake? She was happy to be there, on the rackety train, as it careened down its set path… not as set as she thought.

The clanking metal cars seemed to be lifted into the air, and fell some ways, eventually finding their way, turning at a sickening pace, very close to one another.

He gripped the side of the seat, letting his head down, showing obvious discomfort and braced himself sideways, opposite to the turn. They were now headed east. Home.

Though this was not his way of going about, Hao knew for a moment, he WAS one way or another, getting home.

0

It took more than 6 hours to reach its destination, but the train finally halted with a deafening screech. It slammed them forward, snapping Hao awake. He noticed Tatshunosuke was no longer sitting there beside him, and he felt a sense of loneliness once more, till he realized Obake snoring lightly beside him instead. He rubbed her arm, coaxing her alert, as the no-legged woman clomped into view.

"Here you are, you two." She said gruffly. By the look on her tired, time-ragged face, it seemed she wanted to slap him alert; which he was no, but enough awake to see this and nearly duck for cover.

They were basically talked the whole way off. The woman was simply repeating herself over and over, to 'remember, call us if you ever need a ride' or 'you're always welcomed here, service for lost ghosts and friendly demons'.

He sighed, seeing a billowing tower of steam and smoke block his way of gazing at his homeplace. They had been dropped off, strangely, almost directly in front of Funbari Hill. And he felt, an odd sadness in a presence looming before him… one who felt so familiar…

At last, he'd found his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hao… c'mon, let's go…" Obake urged quietly. He was standing stiff, unable to understand just why exactly no one seemed to notice him. He was the same as before. No one noticed him unless he was violent with them.

What? Where did that come from…? Now he was even more confused.

"Hao… please." She tugged at his arm gently.

He snapped back into reality, and with a shaky, quite uneven voice as if just waken, he asked;

"Where… are we?"

"We're in Izumo, Hao… your home… don't you remember..?"

There was no answer from him, and he simply took a step forward into the small town, a blank look on his face.

"Where do you suppose Yoh is, Hao?" she asked for at least the third time now. They were walking around absently, and with no direct destination; Other than WANTING to get to the infamous Asakura mansion of a house.

"… Where exactly are _we?_" he answered, not as dazed as before. He looked around, facing everyone, no one seeing him. He still did not understand this.

"Can't say, really… the lower parts of the town, I'm guessing."

"Well that's the problem. The Asakura Estate is built on top of hill, over-looking the town –"

"That's not what I meant, but okay." She gazed around at the unfamiliar faces swarming over them, and pushed her way through, keeping a tight grip around his wrist. He wondered why she wouldn't just get to the point and hold his HAND. At this, he blushed subtly, not realizing he'd ever wanted such a thing. All he wanted was to be friends… If he were to accept her as his lover, she would end up dead like all the others anyway…

What? How should he know this…? And wasn't Obake already dead in the first place?

He clutched the side of his head with his free, trembling hand, holding his eyes shut tight. He was dizzy, feeling ill, and above all, very confused. How and where were all these strange memories coming from? Were they his own?

His paws scuffed the ground, and he tripped lightly.

Obake stopped abruptly, and glanced back at him, fretting slightly for his health. She'd noticed the second they stepped off the train, he hadn't looked well…

She placed a hand on his forehead. It felt normal, and she gave him a curious look.

"Are you feeling alright, Hao?"

He gazed almost through her. The dizziness swirling around in his head made him feel as if he were standing at an 80 degree angle, walking downward. He figured, because it was so intense, if he took another step, he'd fall off the edge of the world. Maybe he already was; he was so lost in the void of nothing in his mind it seemed possible. But a new thought crossed his thinking; he was sick of this dizziness; And almost not speaking metaphorically. He wanted to get rid of it, or to the bottom of it at nearly any cost. And the first step, he now understood, was finding his kid brother, Yoh.

"I need to find Yoh." He managed at last. He felt, if he spoke again, he would be sick.

Apparently sensing this, and his disability to walk at the moment, Obake carefully and quite easily picked him up in her arms. He gave a small whine of displeasure from being crunched up – his stomach was already like this, and he felt this was not helping.

"Alright. Just take it easy, okey?" she purred, gazing down softly at his not-so-peaceful face. He did nothing to show he understood. He would have nodded, but he knew he was drifting off into sleep anyway.

Thank the lord… he sighed through his troubled mind.

When he finally decided to open his hazy eyes, he found himself laying on a small futon, staring up at a blank ceiling. Sleep, of course had not come, for he was too intent on keeping his lunch where it belonged. Obake leaned over his view jus then, a casual look in her eyes.

"You OK now?"

"I think…?" he muttered, attempting to sit upright. The world was no longer at an angle, and for this, he was relieved. Still troubling it was, to look straight, he felt slightly better in any case. She settled next to him, a glass of water in her hands. She offered it, and oddly, he felt it was right to accept it whether he knew he couldn't keep it down or not. Taking a sip, he knew otherwise. The liquid was clear, that it was, but mint flavored. He'd been taught a while ago in his previous life, mint flavor was intended to sooth upset stomachs.

Wait… '_Previous_ life'? What was _that_ supposed to mean?

Again, he felt himself slightly confused, but the torturing dizziness did not start. Maybe the affect of whatever that lady had done to him was wearing off?

Annoyed with the subject, he conceded with himself he now WANTED to know what his true past was. Maybe Yoh could help him remember. This sparked a new thought; where was he?

"Hey…" He muttered, sitting further upright to face her.

"where-"

"We're just at a rest stop. Don't worry. I have a feeling Yoh is close by anyway. Plus, to top it all off, I'd have no idea who he was even if I did see him.

He stopped to wonder since when rest stops had futons anyone could lay on… They were probably in a special situation, he figured. Obake probably sweet-talked the person in charge to let them in… in that charming way of hers. Shrugging mentally, he stood, slowly, considering his stomach. The glass in his hand held only a small amount of whatever it was.

"What was it?" he asked after taking the last sip, pointing at the now empty glass.

She shrugged.

"Just a special remedy I learned a while back from my oka-san."

He fell silent at this. There was some connection… very subtle to his memory only now, about he and his own mother… though not knowing at all what it was, his throat closed the words from escaping his mouth then. A slight trembling raked him. He would not allow himself to cry for an unknown reason. Obake seemed to notice, as usual, and oddly, stoked his back.

"I'm sorry… did I say something I shouldn't have…?"

He shook his head, not wanting to speak; now for two reasons. One, he knew it would not be steady, and he wanted not to embarrass himself for not knowing why he wanted to cry, and two, the shaking that ran through him kicked up his nausea once more.

For a split second, Obake jolted, her ears perked up. Her body stiffened, and leaned up a bit. It seemed that she sensed something. Or someone.

"Hao! Hao, I think Yoh is close by… there is a place nearby… a farm? He is there."

He thought this over for a moment, sitting again. A farm? As far as he knew there was never any sort of farm involved with the Asakuras. Unless his brother got a job and worked at one now…? He glanced at her, and found her intent gaze off into the distance a ways. She had her attention set on the direction Yoh was, he was

sure. He relaxed himself, stopping the trembling, and finally not having the urge to cry (which he could no longer remember what exactly triggered the feeling in the first place).

Obake seemed ready to jump up and go look for Yoh on her own, so he stood once again, releasing the thought he would be sick the second the feeling passed.

When she saw him up beside her, she flashed a smile and gripped his arm.

"Are you ready, Hao-Chan?!" she piped, jerking him forward lightly. She was, at that he was certain, ready to meet his brother. And so was he.

"There-!" He yelled, almost tripping himself.

Yoh, standing in an unfamiliar field-like garden, holding a rake, glanced up and around for a moment. After seeing nothing, he returned to his work of weeding.

Hao was sure this work was somehow connected to Anna's devilish wishes.

"Yoh-Kun!!" he called, loudly, and attempted to run up to greet him.

Yoh was not pleased. He heard Hao's voice and was instantly on-guard. He looked up, sharply, and with a

not-so-inviting glare. He stopped dead in his tracks, seeing this. He could not understand why Yoh was not happy to see him. Obake hung behind his back, now regretting her haste to come find Yoh. She was not sure she wanted to meet him now, with this threatening gleam in his eyes. It scared her slightly. She'd never seen such a hateful gaze. Absently, she backed up.

"Yoh-kun…?" he muttered, now unsure in this new reunion.

"What?" he hissed his voice low and menacing. There was a hateful spark in his low chocolate-brown eyes.

Hao back-stepped, a frightened look on his face.

"It… it's me, Yoh… don't you remember…?" he now fretted that Yoh's memory had been altered too, and was made to hate him.

"I do. Now get away!" Yoh growled weakly, keeping his voice down so that the neighboring farmers could not overhear his protest, with his eyes glowing with a more intense loathing.

"Why…?" Hao was simply lost. Obake tugged at his arm, wanting to turn back and run away. His vicious voice scared her a deal. It made her think Yoh was out to kill.

"Are you sure this is him…?" she said softly in his ear.

Hao had no answer. His mind was swimming with confusion and misunderstanding. He shook his head absently, with disbelief and took a small step back.

A small frightened mumble escaped his tight throat.

"That's right! Run away! You know no one wants you here anyway! Why aren't you in hell, Hao!? Go away!!" yoh's voice was rising with every teasing word, attracting quite a bit of attention, to the point where one particular farmer with a pompadour looked up. Yoh quickly returned to his work, staring down acting as if nothing had just happened. He clenched the wood of the rake until it was almost at the point of splintering and waiter for the familiar-looking man gazed down again. At this, Yoh snapped his attention back up, fire in his eyes. Or was that the gleaming of tears…?

"Go away..!" he urged again, his voice still low and threatening. But cracking all the same.

Hao studied this peculiar look. His brother was choking back tears. His eyes settled sympathetically. Now even Obake's view against Yoh had been slightly altered.

"Didn't you hear me..?" he began, keeping his attention strictly to them, and not to the man behind him.

"Leave! You caused enough trouble! Go away…!"

His tone had ended in a sharp yell through gritted teeth. Yoh's face was set in a hard line that would not break. Until his lip trembled the second he closed his mouth into an almost firm line. His eyes softened, and he succumbed to the tears that threatened to spill over his face. He dropped the rake, his hands trembling noticeably.

"Yoh-kun…" Hao sighed quietly.

"why do you act as if you ate me..?"

"Because I do! Now go AWAY!!" He repeated, his tears scattering into the wind that claimed the moment. Now, an annoyed, frustrated look crossed his face and he rubbed the remaining tears away furiously.

Hao could not argue. It was clear, that even his own brother resented him. And now he would never understand this, or even know why he hated him so.

Both Asakuras walked away, tears running down their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

He found himself alone. Again; Just the same way he began his journey. Now, it was coming to a close. And he had lost his closest and only friend, Obake. He could find nowhere, and to top it all off, it was quite hard to see past the tears that blinded him in the first place. They ran hot and quiet down his face, off his chin.

"Obake…" he muttered softly, glancing around everywhere. His tears drove him into rambling.

"Where are you…? Why did you… …You left me… why..?"

He crossed his quaking arms over his bare chest and caressed his heaving shoulders. Wind tore at his cloak, and it flailed helplessly beside him.

"Obake…!" he tried again. His throat was too tight to manage anything more than a whisper. This, as his frustration, produced more tears that stung his eyes.

He knew it was not helpful to continue crying, but the sadness that welled within his hard-beating heart tore him in half. He was alone. Alone... the one thing he hated most… he'd become used to it at one time, a while ago… but then he found Obake and he'd realized how right it was to have someone by his side. Now that she was gone, he was no longer used to the feeling. It was the worst thing he'd experienced to-date. Worse than the dizziness, worse than the sickness that plagued him. No, he would rather have these things invading his health now, than to NOT have Obake fussing beside him.

He wanted her by him, wanted, even now more than ever, her to ramble and whatnot continuously on-end. He wanted this all to be a dream, and wake up from it all. He wanted everything to be back to normal… he wanted to be alive, wanted Yoh to love him like he should as his twin brother… he wanted to know who he was, what he did in his past that seemed to make him hated by everyone…

He wanted a lot of things. A lot of things that he knew he would never get.

He'd been walking so blindly, his mind had not fully registered who it was at his side.

"Sir…! Sir!" A strong voice coaxed.

"Sir! May I help you…? I can help if there is something wrong… Please sir…"

Finally noticing there was someone beside him, he glanced over. There striding at his side, was Tatshunosuke, the wolf-like man he and Obake had met on the strange train.

Obake… he _and_ Obake… He could not contain his tears now even if it meant saving the world from complete destruction.

"I'm lost… and I can't find my friend, Obake…. The woman you met with me on the train…?" he choked out then.

"Hmm…" Tatshunosuke grumbled lowly, his gruff furry hand stroking his chin. A small smile crossed his face, and he spun. When he came back around, Obake was in his strong arms. It was as if he'd pulled her out of his coat pocket it was so sudden.

"You mean… _this_ Obake? I found her out-cold in a field way back there…"

"W…what…?" he stared blankly in total disbelief. Then he remembered when he'd walked away from Yoh in the field, she _did_ seem quite stressed… but frightened enough to faint? Yoh wasn't THAT scary… was he?

Tatshunosuke ruffled the top of his hair.

"You're a good lad, " he began with a wide smile.

"I won't make you carry her. It seems we were headed the same direction to begin with. "

"I don't… know where I'm going, though… I'm just wandering…" he muttered.

"Oh… well in any case… you couldn't carry her right now even if you tried your hardest. You know why?"

Hao shook his head, reluctant to speak any more than he already had.

"It's because you're crying. When I was a lad like yourself, y'know what I was told? And it still holds true for me today: tears weaken. Yet laughter does not strengthen. No one can tell me otherwise. But you know what?" he kneeled down on one paw, an arm crossed over his knee; He acted as if he were speaking to a five year old.

"Laughter doesn't strengthen you at all… 'cuz when you're crying, it turns into sobs!" This was meant to be a joke but it did not help Hao's mood. He was thrown into sobs whether he tried laughing or not. In a way, he was relieved Obake was there in front of him, but furious with himself for leaving her behind and not paying more close attention to his dearest friend.

Tatshunosuke, getting the hint he was not any help whatsoever to the poor child being tormented by his own fit before him, he stood and simply said

"So… where do you _want_ to go, Hao-san?"

A moment's deep silence passed before he found the answer and the courage to speak.

"…The Asakura Estate."

He knew his decision was pure foolishness as he stood there, bewildered by the size of his former home.

Obake rose beside him, rubbing her eye sleepily.

"Wha…?" she sat up slightly and jolted up the second her eyes came into focus. She knew instantly where they were.

"What!? We're gonna go back to find Yoh… AGAIN!?" she screeched. Okay, so maybe she WAS scared enough to faint. She obviously did not like the idea of seeing him again.

"Obake… relax. Yoh… I don't know exactly what was wrong with him, but he… as far as I can remember, was never like that… maybe he's just tired from all that outside work… I dunno. But he's just not… normal today. I wanted to try again."

"… what you're _gonna_ get is me smackin' you upside the head, then HIM beatin' the crap outta you for commin' back!!" She said hotly, standing, hands clenched on locked arms at her side.

He said nothing and smoothly entered the long pathway to the giant estate.

There inside held a surprise. Mikihisa stood there, his arms crossed, and as far as he knew, staring straight at them. The mask against his face made it hard to tell.

"Hao." He said shortly, and the whole world seemed to freeze. Hao knew then fourth, he was in for more than this small surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mikihisa?" Hao was unsure if he was he was honestly hearing this correctly. Was his father really that aware of him so soon? He'd only just walked in the door. Obake settled herself behind his back, the same way she had done when they had first seen Yoh. This made him tense slightly; had this not been how all of it had begun last time? And look where it had ended…

"Hey. You there." He said shortly, his arms crossed, and to Hao's best guess, his face in a scowl, from his sharp tone.

Both jerked back slightly. Obake from fear, as usual, and Hao of shock; he had not expected Mikihisa to speak so soon or so tensely. She hid behind Hao's trembling shoulder and clung to his hand.

"Yes." He answered, as confidently as he could manage, a determined look on his face.

Mikihisa saw this straight away.

"What's _that_ look for? Come to repent?" he asked coldly.

Hao remained unblinking, but his knees shook beneath him unmercifully. His determined look did not last long, however, when his lips gave a small tremble from the pure stress that bore down against him and the want to know what could possibly happen next. It was nearly tearing him apart.

Obake, stealing a glance at her partner made her feel as if he may burst into tears at any moment, judging from his stressed face. She mentally urged this new man before them to go easy on them both. She jolted again behind her quaking companion as Mikihisa peeked around his side at her curiously.

"Hmm? Who is this, then? Who do you have with you, _boy?_" he emphasized the last word, showing an obvious want to NOT call him his own son.

"Obake; She's my friend, " He was opting to add 'father' but he did not want to move anything quickly or make it seem he was mocking him.

"When did YOU ever get friends, _Hao…?"_

He said nothing, and he felt his heart beat faster, his face becoming hot. He tried swallowing past the iron lump in his throat, but all it brought was tears he wished not to come. Obake, though seeing this, leaned into his back, willing the same compliments over and over to him, "you're being very brave… don't cry, keep it up…"

He sniffed once, took a breath and tried to regain his composure, straightening best as he could. Upon his rising, he saw through the dark mask of his father, his concerned, now sentimental gaze.

"Mikihisa? What will I do?" He asked boldly, through his quivering voice and lips.

"Don't you have ANY feeling for your son anymore?"

Mikihisa was silent. Were his eyes deceiving him? Was Hao, the boy who the _entire_ family and town had come to know as cruel and unemotional honestly holding back tears? Was he REALLY going to cry? A stray tear falling from his quaking son's face proved it. What in the heavens is going on? He wondered. Was Hao not the boy they feared for this contrary to this reason before him? That Hao felt no remorse… no emotion whatsoever for all that he did, or what he did not do? So why then would he…

"Come with me." Mikihisa understood suddenly, and he nearly jumped clear out of his shoes with the thought. It had never happened before in their family for 1500 years.

"Nani…?" Hao whimpered; his head down so that only his eyes faced his nearing father.

"I said come with me, Hao. I know what's wrong with you."

Again, he was confused for the moment. 'What was wrong with me'? As if all his knowledge was lost then, he became dazed in a state. What was Mikihisa rambling about…?

"Ah! The Woman!!" He jerked up, finding the memory then, a small dizziness intruding him. Mikihisa grabbed his arm by the wrist and nearly dragged him outside.

"I know! You met up with the Woman of the Patch!" he said loudly, a hint of near franticness in his rising voice.

Then he could hear the smile on the monk's face.

"You don't remember it, I bet, because she erased the memory… along with your previous thoughts on life!"

As they came into the burning sun's heat above them, Hao never felt more tired and sick. The heat added to his dizziness and seemed to produce a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. The brightness poured into his eyes, making it difficult to see… and then, there was nothing but black. He lost consciousness the moment he caught sight of Yoh.

He eased his eyes open. What now? A shadowy figure loomed over him, staring down intently.

"Hao…?" a small voice called.

"Are you awake now…?"

He sat up, feeling slightly light-headed. He found the pair of eyes that had been watching him belonged to Obake, and he sighed, as if relived it had not been Mikihisa or worse, Yoh. He had been dreaming only recently before he had been awoken. A strange dream… a strange sight… he shook the remnants of this waking dream from his mind and came upright, meeting Obake in the face once more.

What he had originally feared showed himself then, causing Hao to jolt violently, he had not been fully aware of Mikihisa's presence until he stuck his face in his nosily.

"You awake?" he asked casually.

Hao gave a small nod, and was once again torn to his feet by his wrist, in his father's hand.

"Good. Now let's go."

"Go _where…?"_ he tried to keep up without tripping over his feet… or paws, actually.

"I want to take you to Yoh, of course, your brother –"

"N-no!!" Hao yelled frightfully, tearing his arm from his grip and stopping short behind him.

"And why not…?" Mikihisa could hear the impatience in his own voice. He crossed his arms, adding the effect.

"I already have seen him…! He hates me… I don't want to go back to him, I…" Memories rushed to him, of those that had been left with him while he was alone, and how he had lost Obake for that time. He felt hot again, and simply fell to his knees, acting more stubborn than sick. It was his plan, anyway.

What would he do if Mikihisa MADE him go to Yoh again? Would he have to face him anyway? Somehow, Hao knew the reunion – the real one – with his brother would come soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

"What? Don't you WANT to see your brother?" Mikihisa urged, pulling at Hao's arm, which he now kept crossed over his chest.

"No, I don't." He mumbled effusively defiant.

"Like I said before – he HATES me. He doesn't want ANYTHING to do with me."

"I'll knock some sense into him then." The monk threatened quite seriously, making Hao jump to his paws.

"Don't hurt him –" He stopped short, realizing he had acted out of pure instinct and some form of need to protect his brother whom he thought despised him.

Mikihisa saw the confusion in his son's eyes.

"And why not?" he wanted to test him a little… see if Hao himself knew just why exactly he had reacted the way he did.

"B-because… I … I don't know, I just…" He stammered greatly with his sentences, hiding his face beneath his hair. The reason and an answer struck him like a brick that had been tied to ten others and thrown at him. He snapped his head up, a determined look across his weary face.

"Because he is my brother, and no matter how much he may detest me… I still…"

Though absolutely aware and knowing what he wanted to say, Hao could not, somehow, bring himself to say the next, most vital piece of his reasoning. It could do one of two things; make his father suspicious that he could be lying, and two… he just _couldn't_. Obake nudged him gently, assuring him it would work out.

Mikihisa waited for a moment, and switched from leaning on one leg to another impatiently.

"Haven't got all day; what do you want to do, Hao?"

"I don't want to see him yet. I'll do it on my own later." He mumbled bravely.

"Fine, " Mikihisa turned away sharply, as if disappointed.

"But I'm sure he'll listen if you mention the woman, keep that in mind."

With that, his father simply walked away, leaving Hao alone with Obake, so far as he had been used to it by now. From a small distance, he heard the monk say quietly, his back still turned, "You are welcome inside; it is your home, after all…"

There was someone he now wanted to be there… someone, an old friend, he'd known very well. Being unable to place even the face, Hao dropped the subject and made his way beyond the fetish gates that led inside.

He found again, himself nearly captivated by his surroundings. How could he not like the enchanting view of his own home? Was he even still able to consider it his home…? Moving inward, he found a large, grand stairwell that was quite large in size. With a hand on the rail, he trailed upward, his eyes and face staring up the spiraling metals above. Obake, who was equally mesmerized by the sight, gave a small sigh, a calmness spreading over her.

Hao had stopped short, had she not realized this, she would only definitely continue to float towards the end of it.

"Hao…?"

"We should wait…"

"Why?"

"Yoh's not there yet… we shouldn't go in there if he's not in his room – it would be like intruding." He muttered gently, glancing down the way they had come.

"I know Father allowed us to roam freely… but, it's still considered intruding his privacy, whether I'm a ghost or not."

Obake, having the urge to comment his great concern, modesty, and consideration, had also another thing on her mind – how did he know it was Yoh's room they were headed to? Sure, he may have lived here once before, she knew… but shouldn't he have forgotten the lay out? - Surely not, for The Woman of the Patch did not erase all of his memory, only the dangerous bits that would be harmful to not only himself, but the world around him as well.

"What?" he asked out of nowhere as if someone had addressed him.

"I didn't hear you clearly, Obake, what did you say?"

This stopped her dead frozen. She had said nothing…

"I didn't say anything, Hao…" she said, a worried tone invading her voice.

"Are you feeling sick again…?"

He shook his head, and gazed down, behind him at the ground below, catching view of Mikihisa again.

Through his stance and way of walking, he immediately picked up on his emotions. Or was it something more? Could he have just _known_ what Mikihisa was thinking, what was feeling? He was concerned, the same as Obake, so why? Why… _how_ can he know this? They had their own separate thoughts, their own separate emotions… so why then, was he sensing the same from both of them? Had he said something to trouble them? Could it be what was happening this moment with him – the fact that he knew their suspicion and impressions? Didn't this thing have a name of some sort…?

"… It's back. Why is it back…?" Mikihisa paced the floors below them contently.

Hao leaned over the rail, watching him quietly. He calmed a bit… and it came to him: Reishi. What was it? Was it this ability Mikihisa said was "back"? When had it ever left…? For a moment, the dizziness he expected did not come, and he smirked, a twisted, vile thing, which even Obake cringed away from.

"Oi." He said casually, down at the pacing man below.

"What's 'Reishi'?"

At this, Mikihisa jolted, snapped his attention up at him, and only gasped.

"H-how do you know that name…?" he hissed cautiously.

"It's a name?" Hao mused, nearing the bottom of the staircase.

"I thought it was… _an ability…"_

"I-it is, " He stammered uncomfortably.

"Do you know it?" Please say no… was his desperate thought.

"The answer would be… 'yes', neh?" He was only toying with him – through this thing called "Reishi" he found knowledge of how he used to speak to his father (which he figured all boys his age would be as so one day or another towards their parents…), and now he wanted to take it for a test run, see if it could scare him a bit…

"Get out of this house!!" he screamed

"The Woman of Patch has still done no good for you! GET OUT!!!"

"N-nade…?" Hao jerked backward at his father's sudden lash-out movement.

"It's… just a joke… Mikihisa… I don't… AH!!"

He doubled over, as a piece of random furniture was thrown violently at him, and shattered behind him.

"Mikihisa--!!" was his only word before another parcel was pitched at him, and yet another, which had been aimed carelessly, and went straight through him. A strange weak sensation blasted within him, and sent him to his already shaking knees.

"On your feet!" he heard his father howl, as he barreled up the stairs as if he had been trained to do so for years.

"I want you OUT OF THIS HOUSE!! NOW!!!"

Hao backed himself up against the wall helplessly. What else could he do? His legs were trembling violently, and he was already quite harmless-looking with the frightened tears than found themselves down his cheeks off his chin. Mikihisa readied to strike his sobbing son just before he noticed this.

He settled, his eyes becoming soft and understanding beneath the mask, and he let his fist down.

"Now really; Stand up." he said, though intended to be calm, was more of a snap. He placed his hands behind his back to show he was 'no longer any threat'. Hao's only response was to recede against the wall even further, and gripping at it as if it could be capable of helping him, or even be held at all. This thought did not comfort him at all whatsoever. _Thought…_ Mikihisa had no intention of hurting him anymore, he knew this… but what he couldn't know was what he was planning further. All he heard was the same name, over and over… _"Anna… Anna… Anna… let me take you to Anna…" _


	10. Chapter 10

"Who… who is Anna…?"

Mikihisa gave a small sigh as if relieved Hao didn't remember.

"She… is a very kind young lady who will help you."

"Will she, now?" came a familiar voice from behind them, and they both froze; Mikihisa, because, of course, the worst irony in the world was happening at that moment, and Hao, because he could just FEEL the power, the hate… and yet the burning passion behind him, emanating from this woman. They gazed back in turn.

Anna stood in the large door, her arms crossed, hair tied back under her bandana, and one leg propped against the wooden frame. She looked at them sharply, mainly at Hao for crying before her. She hated anyone who cried… but why was it that Hao was sensing no hate, as he should…? He knew she presented hate like this, but why not with him also? A small memory flashed through his mind from her then; she had loved him the day he had learned she was to be the Shaman King's bride. And he had said HE would become it just for this reason, maybe even throwing the current idea away…

No. this wasn't right. What other "dream"? And would he, now knowing it had obviously been quite farfetched, honestly just drop it? Maybe this was what she had wished. She wished him to kiss her… wished him to forget his dream…

Anna sharpened her glare even further, now aware Hao could understand what had happened before she could get a chance to do what Mikihisa wanted her to do. What… _she_ wanted to do.

"W…what am I doing again…?" Hao's knees shook beneath him. He had been placed on some strange platform… and now Anna was kneeling before him. Mikihisa stood shortly away, in case anything should go wrong.

"Shhh… just be silent, Hao." Anna murmured, her hands clenched tightly in some spiritual formation. Though her hands appeared to be stable, and only tight for the reason of concentration, in truth, she was hiding her anxiousness to continue. To revive Hao. To be with him again, whether he be the same or not. She wanted his embrace once more.

He jolted, sensing this and struggled absently against her will. The will of love he could not prevent.

"hey!!" he shouted feverishly,

"you're a fiancée to Yoh, not me!! Keep it that way—"

He stopped, and Anna's 'concentration' was broken.

"We make haste now, " She began in her false coldness she used to hide her true emotion.

"If you gain the Reishi completely before I can do my job, you will… never live again and…"

He figured it would come. Angry tears welled in the girl's eyes.

"And… Yoh can never have a brother again –" She attempted to evade quickly, but Hao, of course getting past her lie with the Reishi, interrupted her just as swiftly.

"Anna!!" he cried, in that smooth, casual tone now returning fast as it should. Should _not_.

"You know just as well as I do, that isn't how you or Yoh feels about it… so just… tell me the REAL reason…"

Mikihisa glanced up abruptly then.

"No. we don't have that kind of time anymore. Do it NOW, Anna. It's an order." Against his arms, he clenched his fist till the knuckles turned white under the strain.

Still hesitant, Anna nodded, and faced the altar in front of her where he stood, bound in a spiritual straightjacket. She regained he pose of before, clasped her trembling hands together, bit her lip… and the surrounding area began to glow.

He felt warm… nearly the same warmth there had been when Obake had become one with him for those moments… or was this something more…? He knew it must be. He felt a tightness within his chest, and he drew a small shaky breath, feeling its warmth also, as he released it. He had not been able to feel it this real for so long… all senses seemed the same…

A light pulling against his paws, and he was once again, tied to the earth. Right? He gazed up through the warm blurriness, and found only one person standing there. He had his back turned… and he wasn't Mikihisa.

Mikihisa doesn't wear a cloak. He doesn't look like him… doesn't have hair to his mid-back… No. it was something MUCH more than that.

Hao no longer had Yoh, a so-called 'twin' to deal with. Now he had another.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello…_Hao."_ The man turned to face him.

Flames, of every intensity swirled around his feet and spun upward to enshroud his entire body, being only visible between the spinning fires. With an ominous smirk followed be a slightly echoed chilling laugh, he was gone, leaving Hao, yet again, alone and trembling.

"Hao! Hao, what happened, are you alright…?" Obake was looming beside him. He had been there, feeling weak, down to his very bones.

_Bones…_ that's right. He pulled his hands up and stared at them as if they could jump away from like wild animals.

Did he exist again? Was he alive? Or had that other man stolen the power Anna had lent to him…? Who exactly WAS he, any way…?

He willed the everlasting, macabre look he had given him away. The look that said he was out to kill. A "thank you" to Hao… "Thank you" for letting ME live, in place of you."

At this, his memory at the man's eyed words, he shuddered, and clasped his hands against his arms, as if cold. He hid his pained eyes under the long, dark, tumbling forelocks.

"Hao…" Obake urged quietly.

"Is there something wrong…? Please… let me help…" She was acting near desperate.

He shook his head, relieved she at least, was still there beside him, and had not fled the sight when that other man had shown himself… just to try and release some stress and wanting to relax himself with an inside joke, he thought quickly "she probably didn't run, because when he showed up… he was… a bit… BARE." Then again, this was no surprise for someone who had just been reborn.

Wait. _Reborn…?_ How did he know THAT?

It was just another obvious mystery that now needed not to be "solved" he knew the answer now. That man was the extensive hatred that had once been a part of him. The part that wanted to… do what? He knew so much of this other information about himself, the Reishi for example, and yet he still could not place his former goal. His former life… his former spirit… former… former…former… former………

He collapsed into Obake's arm, this was all that needed to be said. The strain of his mind working at all thins, and finally the dizziness invading him again, was enough to cause anyone to faint.


	12. Chapter 12

"He'll be alright," Was the first thing he heard before he awoke to the sound of pouring rain in the background. Slowly, so slowly, he sat upright, a pain within him. Within his heart. He doubled over, clutching his chest as if it would break.

"Or not." He could recognize Anna's voice, and the rain, nothing more. If there were other people around him, he would not know it. He felt as if his chest had been ripped in two. Down to his very soul.

And so it was. His hands bled, his heart throbbed. The coming of this other man… the other _Hao_ was part of his soul. Part of him.

"_You're part of me, Just the same as _I'm_ a part of you… YOU'RE NOTHING WITYHOUT ME!!"_

The words rang through him. They were a memory of something he had never heard. So he thought, but the memory was Yoh's now. And he became slightly aware of his brother's presence. How could he not? The ever-warm flowing from him could be sensed by him so far away before, he knew this. So why was it less detectable now?

Yoh wasn't as forgiving and fancy-free as he had been back then now. He was different. They all were.

"Your hands are bleeding…" Yoh began coldly from inside the metal-framed doorway.

"Because you had your fists so tightly clenched."

There was no hint of worry or care in his voice, and it made Hao shudder. Even after he had seen his tears… seen his pain, why was it that Yoh still hated him so? _Of all the people in the world… you were always the hardest to read…_

Hao knew this – it was no secret anymore. Most any of it was no longer hidden from his memory. He even recalled the name of the spirit he once possessed: Spirit of Fire. Didn't know how he used it, but he remembered the face.

He remembered how Yoh had ALWAYS hated him, knew the dark coldness in his heart for him. Just like all his past followers, Yoh cared nothing for him or what he was feeling. _Nothing._ Just about as much as he amounted to now, he felt.

Hao let his head down, allowing his long hair to cover his reddened face. He may as well look as bad as he feel.

"Hao," This was Mikihisa, and he sighed, now more out of relief than anything. It was a shaky sigh, for he had been fighting tears the moment everyone else had left him.

It was a horrible feeling; to be hated and not loved by anyone… all other than the guardian ghost he had found now, Obake. She was all he had, he was sure.

"Hao!" The monk called again, and he only stood.

There was silence then, a silence that somehow decided what should happen next.

"You need to go see Yoh," Mikihisa urged

"Despite that you think he hates you, you need to get past that and go try to talk to him…"

His heavy voice had been stopped short when tears cut down Hao's face.

"What is it?" He asked frightfully then.

Hao's only response was a shake of the head and to fall into his father's strong arms. His shoulders quaked, and he gripped the dense clothe he wore, staining it ever so slightly with blood from his ravaged hands.

"I can't do it…" he sighed shakily at last.

"I can't…"

"Yes you can," Mikihisa tried his best to encourage his distraught son.

"And you have to. It's for the better."

"But—"

"No; no buts. Go do it now." Mikihisa's soft voice, by the end of his sentence had become stiff and quite stern. It made Hao jerk back slightly, as if he had intended to hurt him with his cutting tone.

Hao pulled away, wiping his tears and studied his father. Through the mask he never removed, Hao could see his smile. He could feel it. Mikihisa came to him again, rubbing his shoulder.

"Go on…" he cooed.

"It'll work out."

He held to the cold metal railing as he took small steps up the grand stairwell, sighing occasionally, relieving the past feeling of suppressed sobs. It was not a feeling he liked at all. Hot. Tense. As if the whole world was against him. At one time… the first time he'd cried, (he remember this now, of all times) he thought he liked it. Back then it wasn't as stressful or as often. Back than, he really didn't HAVE a reason, did he? Now he did. And now, he hated it. Hated it more than anything. Or… was that right? Wasn't there something else he hated more? Something like…

Hao picked up his pace, and hurried up the remaining stairs, determined to have Yoh explain what was going on. What he was trying to remember: his old goal, where he was going, why so many people had hated him… Who he was.

"Yoh!!" he called.

"Yoh-Kun!!"

There was no reply. Was Yoh even in his room? Thinking of this, he quickened his pace further still, and finally reached the top, and stood in the doorway, panting at the empty room.

Hao saw how empty his room was, and wondered if he really liked it this way. Only a futon lay in the corner, a small dresser, and a mirror…

He glanced at the mirror cautiously. What he saw in the reflection did not satisfy him. His face was red, his eyes still watery with unshed tears from before… his clothes tattered, scratches here and there on his face and body, lines of pure exhaustion and despair. He turned to it, rubbing his eyes and face gently. When he gazed back up at the reflection, he thought he saw Yoh for a split second. It had given him an interesting idea on how to catch Yoh's attention.

Now all he had to do… was wait.


	13. Chapter 13

Hao had been sitting on Yoh's small bed for such a time, he was nearly nodding off. Two hours of simply sitting there and waiting, maybe not all that patiently (as far as Obake goes…) could be enough to put anyone asleep.

Until he heard a sound… a small creak of a stair… and there went Hao across the room as if wings were banded to his paws.

Stupid of him, not to have tried earlier, or at least practiced, he knew this now, but he had to do it now.

As if he had done such a thing all his life, Hao seemed to walk right into the glass mirror, it parting almost magically at his touch moments before Yoh entered the room. Obake glanced around randomly for a moment, and then dematerialized to hide herself.

Yoh was completely unaware of what Hao had done, or that he was even there. He sighed and lay down on his back on the futon, his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes, as if he were cheerless for once in his life. He lay there for a moment, quiet, relaxed, and in a sullen view, motionless.

A fancy amount of time had passed before he sighed again, and sat upright, gazing directly at the mirror. He stood slowly, a settled, disquieted look in his soft eyes. Hao waited patiently, in the dank shadows of the world that lay beneath the polished glass… and simply watched.

"This mirror… I haven't used it for so long…" Yoh began, mumbling quietly, seemingly to only himself. He dropped his gaze as he stopped before the mirror that as of that moment, only reflected his own face.

"It's because I look so much like him… …so much like Hao."

Yoh glanced back up at himself, and held his hand up to stroke the cool glass. Right? Isn't glass supposed to be cool? Why was it so warm…? The time Hao had waited for now came, and he clasped his fingers around his brother's, coming from the glass only his hand. He held a slight grip, as if saying, 'I won't let you go'

Yoh gave a small jolt, and tried to pull away, but the moment Hao's peaceful face came into view in the murky darkness of the looking glass he stopped, and remained still. Hao's eyes were closed, his face down turned… and then he fixed his eyes into Yoh's own.

"H-Hao…!" Shock and displeasure was evident on his face, as he tried to steal his hand back. Calmly, his brother placed his other hand over Yoh's, and smiled warmly.

"What… what are you doing, still here…? I thought I told you to… to go away…!"

"I missed you, Yoh… please… let me come home…" he muttered slightly, the smile hiding itself in the shadows, as if it were afraid to show itself to the hatred that emitted from Yoh.

"No." he said sharply, attempting to take his hand away once more. When he failed, he felt as if he was obliged to stay as he was, but then an anger like fire took over him, and he pulled furiously.

"Now let go…!"

"No. Yoh, listen to me," he held tight, stressing his tired arms to gently pull him back, as if he wanted to take him into the mirror.

"I need to know what's going on, I –"

"Yeah, I'll tell you," Yoh hissed, finally breaking free of his brother's grip.

"You're a selfish bastard, who doesn't know when to quit, or take no for an answer!"

Sensing it was a thing he would have done in the past, Hao stepped through the mirror and glared down at his brother as warning.

"I suggest," he began coldly, hard as it was for him to manage this tone against Yoh, the person he loved so dearly as a sibling.

"That you SIT DOWN and TELL me why all this is happening."

"Looks like I don't need to. You're regaining your memory; and not all that slowly. To be honest, I'd say GET USED TO IT." At this, Hao was taken aback slightly, and moved aside as Yoh pushed past him.

"I know for a FACT that isn't how you really feel about it, Yoh!" Hao called after him, near desperate.

"You even said… that you haven't smiled for real for so long... because of –"

"I never said anything like that!!" Yoh protested loudly.

"Exactly; you thought it! AND you said that you missed me –"

"I did NOT!!"

"No, but you implied it!"

The small fight went back and fourth for a moment further, and finally having enough, Hao simply left the room.

"So… how did it go…?" Mikihisa asked as Hao glided callously down the railing of the grand staircase.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said bitterly, jumping down and making his way across the floor to the outside door.

It would just be another hour of waiting for answers.


	14. Chapter 14

It was so long. Hao had been there, no one saying a word to him, him not saying a word to anyone for about six months now. He lived outside the mansion from that last time on (If this was correct to say, for Anna had said to Yoh about a week or so ago that he was indeed still dead).

The new winter's cold tore at him, but he stayed outside. For these torturous six months, no one wanted him inside. No one seemed to care he was freezing. Why should they care if he was cold or not? He can't freeze to death – he's already dead. It was a cruel way to think about it, but he knew it was true.

Lately, he hadn't seen much of anyone, however. They usually went by him, never giving him even a passing glance, but now, there was no one. No one came outside anymore. The winter's cruel mercy equaled none, and so they kept inside. Maybe they were afraid. Maybe they just didn't care at all anymore. All but today, however. So he thought.

A familiar shuffle of feet told him Yoh was coming… but why should the furyoku he was emitting be so high? Why was it so tainted with so much hate… and so much destruction – the intent of killing.

The site that came around the corner of the massive building was enough to jerk him to his paws in almost pure fright. It was like a clone staring down at him, cold eyes burning, a small smirk creeping up on his familiar face.

"Brother." He began casually.

"Thank you."

"wh-what…? Who are you…?" Hao rasped. From not using his voice and being in the cold for so long, his throat felt tight and rough.

"don't you know…?" the man said smoothly.

"I'm your greater half. The stronger… the better…the more POWERFUL… in fact, I can't count you as even amounting to HALF… you're so pathetic –"

"Enough!" Hao stood further upright before the man could kick his leg as he was intending to. 'What's with him? He doesn't even know me, and yet he's already shooting me down with all this criticism…' he thought feverishly.

"You honestly don't now me…?" the man said, calm disgust in his even voice.

"No, and to be frank, I don't WANT to know you." He muttered bitterly.

"That's too bad… you don't want to know your own product."

"Excuse me? 'Product'…?" he hadn't realized he'd fallen into the man's trap to get him to talk.

"Why… yes. You MADE me, Hao. Which is why I say again," He took a short, not too polite bow, and smirked.

"Thank you."

Dead silence from Hao then. The snowy winds tore at them, but neither of them moved so much as even an inch. The torrents of wind whistled and howled at them, and then, as if out of nowhere, it stopped abruptly.

"Troublesome whether, is it not…?" he mumbled, holing up a hand, creating what seemed like a barrier that acted as a shield against the snow.

"Come with me, and you'll never have to worry about it. Come with me… and you won't have to deal with these people who will never care about you. I can make you stronger… so you can get back at them."

"No!!" Hao protested loudly, smacking the man's hand away that had been offered to him.

"I'm staying here. And you… are NOT. Go away."

"Fine," he said, the same calmness coating his voice as he began to turn away.

"But… remember one thing. No one here will ever accept you. You can thank … THIS half of yourself for that." He stopped, and pointed to himself as referring to himself as 'this half'.

"Don't you want to know why they hate you?"

"I do…" Hao said cautiously, relaxing slightly, feeling no intention from this man on hurting him.

"Oh well. You either come with me and I'll tell you, or you stay here and try to figure it out on your own." He sneered coldly. There was no threat in his level voice, but antipathy was evident.

"You can snivel here like the coward I know you are… and never know… or maybe find out and then cry, saying 'oh how could I ever have been so cruel?' … but whatever you find out… whatever you remember about our past… will never please you."

Flames began to flicker around him, but before he could do anything else, Hao jumped forward.

"Wait! What is your name, anyway…?!"

"Zeke." The disembodied voice came from the now dissipating flames that had engulfed him.

He was tired of sitting there. He sat directly under Yoh's bedroom window – it was where he always was. But today, he wanted to go inside; to look OUT from that window… Not look in.

He was growing wearier by the second, and let his head sink into his bent knees at his chest. Obake formed next to him and wrapped her arms around his close-to-bear shoulders.

"Hao…" she began slowly. The only thing she was affected by was his depressing look.

"We should find somewhere else to stay… you could get sick…"

"Ghosts can't get sick. They can't die either." He mumbled miserably, letting his dull eyes close.

"You have a lot of learning to do, Hao. Ghosts CAN die. It may not be the same thing as dying in a physical body… but look at you… THIS IS dying… you're letting yourself go to pieces…" her voice trailed off as he buried his head in his knees. She noticed his shoulder trembling, and smoothed his wings over, trying to calm him down.

"But what else am I supposed to do…?" his tearful voice was thick and muffled from under the protection of his wings he let drop over his sides.

"Do something about it… not just wait around outside for someone to accept you… Hao, you know that won't happen if you don't try first…"

"But I already –"

"You need to be more persistent. One or two tries at it won't get the job done." She pressed into him, setting her head on his back and fiddled with the limp feathers.

"Why don't we go inside…? Maybe they'll let us hang around in there… if we don't do anything at first –"

"What are you waiting for?" this was Anna's voice, and they both looked up. She was standing there, a blanket in arms and a sharp look in her eyes. When she saw Hao, and his tear-stained face, her eyes settled softly.

"I won't let anyone else say no. besides. What's the use in having you around if you can't be seen by EVERYONE…?"

Anna came to kneel before them, and hung the blanket over his quaking shoulders, somehow without it falling through, and helped him stand. Obake held to the side of his arms protectively, thought she knew Anna meant no harm. It was mere instinct for her in any case.

Hao was nestled in the corner of the front room, the faded, dull red blanket still around him, and held it tightly together, the occasional tear falling from his face every now and then when Yoh came down the stair well casually. Then again… none too casually when he looked up to see him in the corner of his house. His serene expression turned to pure shock. Before he could manage to get to the spot or even say a word, Anna was there in front of him, arms out and protecting Hao. A stern glare covered her face.

"You will do nothing to them," She said threateningly as Yoh made a move to go around her angrily.

"They're our new guests, Yoh. I'm going to revive him."


	15. Chapter 15

"Anna." Yoh started, bitterness coating his words.

"think about what you're doing –"

"I AM, Yoh." She retorted quickly.

"And I know it's the right thing to do. With that man… Zeke, free again, who knows how much trouble he could be THIS TIME. We're gonna need all the help we can get. A ghost wouldn't be as helpful as you think right now; A SHAMAN'S ghost. We can use the shaman himself, not his ghost. And anyway… it's the right thing to do. He IS your brother."

Yoh, maybe for the first time was caught speechless. He stuttered a few times, as if he may have had a reply, but he stopped himself each time. Just how exactly WAS he supposed to reply to this? Hao himself was standing behind Anna, as if for protection. _Protection…_ that's it. Yes, Hao was weak. So weak now… why would anyone need him…? He didn't have to speak. By the look on his brother's face told it all. He heard him anyway.

"So that's it then…? You think I'm useless? I'm only as weak as you think I am—" He couldn't finish. Yoh wouldn't let. Never let him EVER. He wouldn't give away the chance to beat this bastard down. Wait? Why should he feel this way? Hao wasn't a bastard… DUH. He was a TOTAL JERK.

"W-well!" Yoh jeered.

"That must mean you don't exist at all."

"Kh…" Hao backed up slightly, but Obake held his shoulder tight, preventing him to go any further. She wanted to make him strong. To show both of them Hao was no coward.

"YOH!!" Anna shot a spiteful look at him when Hao pried himself from Obake's old and backed himself up against the wall.

"Stop it NOW!!" everyone here knows that isn't how you really feel! Don't you remember the day after… the day after the shaman fight ended… after you _killed your own brother…_?"

"Shut up Anna." He muttered bravely. He dropped his gaze, fearing she would see the sorrow in his eyes.

"You know I had to anyway. Even YOU were set on killing him at one point."

"That was that. NOW is NOW." She snapped lightly.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to say it."

Hao glanced at her, almost admiringly. Something clicked in his mind then. Why were they so intent on killing him in the first place…?

"oi…" he began shakily.

"why… why did everyone want to kill me…?"

"It's a long story…" Anna said gently as she felt him come up behind her cautiously. He knew she had a soft spot for him. A spot Yoh knew nothing about. He could feel that she had loved him… a while ago. Maybe he feeling wasn't as strong now, but it HAD been there. And now she had mercy for him. Thank God…

"Don't worry," she turned her neck over to face him, smiling.

"You'll know sooner or later… but it's better if no one tells you. When you remember, you'll understand."

"Anna! Stop protecting him!!" Yoh cried feverishly.

"Just STOP!!" his fists were clench, his arms tense by his sides; a devilish look covered his face. The look wasn't the only thing that would be on his face soon enough.

"Yoh…" Hao mumbled, facing him directly. Yoh, however, would not meet his gaze.

"I know you aren't like this... I know your wish was to always be happy... and carefree – to lead an easy life…!"

"…leave me alone."

"No! Because I know you don't—"

"FOX!! LEAVE ME _**ALONE**__!!" _ He jerked his head up, sending his unshed tears to scatter in the air before him.

"'Fox'…" Hao repeated. Why did it sound so familiar…? Why did it sound so cruel? Why does it hurt so much…?

Memories. Things he never wanted to remember came back to him then.

Anna stole a glance back at him, sensing the triggered memories. She saw it in his pained eyes.

"Hao –" She was too late. He was gone in a small whirl of flames. Though he was changed, Fire was still his main medium. And he would use it to his advantage.

"K'SO!!" Hao cried, casting flames away to the side of him with his left hand. It stung him slightly, for he had not felt the hot sensation of flames at his figures for so long, he knew this now. He was outside once more, not so much assured he would ever return back in. he wanted o be vagrant. To be able to drift wherever he wanted…

"Those people!! Why…?! Why did they… I didn't… I…"

He fell to his knees, clasping his hands to his head.

"why…?" Te memories of those people… in his first life… who burnt down his home… killed his mother, Asano-Ha… the people of the village… their cries now never left his ears. 'Fox! Demon childe!!' what wrong could he have ever done to deserve that…? Just because he was different… because he could see and communicate with spirits… and later demons… how did that mark HIM as evil…? So many things he didn't understand.

The memories of 1000 years flashed before his mind.

First 500 years; HELL. His mother, killed, Ohachiyo… the demon who had taught him everything… then who abandoned him... because he wanted _revenge _that monk who killed his mother.

The previous 500? It was so much worse… he wanted to be a better person… to help others… but the Reishi… that he know knew was caused by Ohachiyo drove him insane… all their random thoughts.. the criticism… _all of it_ drove him to his knees as these memories were doing now. Then a man named Yohken stepped in… and with his best friend… killed him. Were they putting him out of his misery? Or… did they really hate him…?

Who was the other person? The one he had cherished so dearly… If he was so dear… why couldn't he remember his name at least…? His face?

The pressure of 1000 years slammed down on him like 1000 bricks. It brought tears to his eyes, as he knew it would, and he let himself be plagued by the stress… the sadness… the grief, and washed away by his own tears. He knew no one would look for him. No one from the mansion anyway.


	16. Chapter 16

"You… who are you…?" Hao straightened slightly. He could not stand. It would be impolite to not meet this… spirit (if this was what he would consider it…) in his eyes.

"I've seen you before…"

"Of course you have." The spirit said, his deep voice soothing, calming Hao a great deal. It was as if his very presence took away the sadness… the reasons to cry.

"Don't you remember me…?" He muttered sullenly, rubbing away Hao's tears from his cheek tenderly, a small, heartbroken smile on the side of his angular mouth.

"No…" he managed shakily. He took the spirit's paw.

"Who… who are you…? I do know you… but…"

"You can't remember." He finished gloomily for him, his eyes dropping.

"Right… I knew this. The Lady of Patch, you have seen then, yes…? Why should she delete me? Was I really that important to you… that she would make you forget… sad it is, Hao-sama…"

"Matamune!" Hao called happily. The cat spirit trudged up to him cheerfully as he would always do so for his beloved master. The necklace that had been presented to him so long ago jingled as he moved and also in the somehow warm breeze as he stopped before Hao.

"Hai, Hao-sama?" He answered, a wide smile over his furred face.

"…um… I forget." He muttered sarcastically, and they both laughed lightly.

"Alas," the Nekomata piped playfully

"Next time around remember what you were about say."

"I was gonna say something else?" he teased.

"Weren't you?"

"I can't remember…" Hao joked again. He felt at ease with the Nekomata, and he took advantage of it. It wasn't everyday lately that he'd been able to laugh like he was when in the presence of Matamune; The (person) who he had so unfortunately forgotten.

"Oh yeah – I want you to meet someone."

"Oh? Do tell." Matamune was convinced that his old master was still jerking him around, but he had not noticed the beautiful young woman tagging along his side.

"Matamune-Chan, this is Obake, my guardian ghost." He announced optimistically, gesturing to her as she formed by his side as if on queue.

"You know…" Matamune began, his tone becoming serious after he bowed politely to her, kissing the back of her hand.

"You can't really call her a guardian ghost…"

"And why not?" Hao, a bright smile evident on his face, laughed, thinking he knew where this was going – Matamune was probably just going to say something like 'because she's your guardian ANGEL,' it was like him to say so… but trouble was, he was going nowhere near this subject.

"Because… a dead shaman can't do much with a guardian ghost. As of now, she may well only be considered a friend in the afterlife." He tried to say this as gently as he could, sensing Hao's unstable mood. He was only upbeat because Matamune himself was too.

"Mmh…"Hao mumbled, nodding, in what seemed like some kind of agreement. He waited patiently for whatever else his companion had to say. He would never turn away from Matamune, nor would he from Hao. They were too loyal to each other. Too good of friends.

"Why did you not you let Anna-san revive you?"

"I didn't refuse her or anything," he started calmly.

"I just… left a little too soon."

"Were you planning on returning to the estate?" he challenged.

"No… not really. But seeing you make me feel better… I will, if you want me to."

"Ie. I will not decide the path you take for you. I am a Nekomata; not Kami."

"I know… but –"

"Hao-sama. As we are friends, I am not your lord. Ie, it goes the other way. I will give you reason to go forward, but no more. I will not decide for you. You will choose your own right, your own just, and your own path to take."

Hao only nodded. Then he smiled, a flash of subtle excitement filling him.

"let's go back."

"Hai." Matamune returned the smile, knowing his friend had done only the best thing for him.

In a short time, Anna would repeat the said performance of revival, only this go around, more full-hearted and attentive at the task. It was over quickly, but left Hao unconscious as she knew it would, while Matamune watched from a distance. No one other than Hao knew he was there, and no one would know for another three days until Hao would wake from his rest.


	17. Chapter 17

hey! welcome back. after a lot of reviews and stuffs, i figured i should continue... and i give special thanks to animepheonix for helping! XD so thanks!!

Anna: you're saying 'welcome back' to THEM...?

whatever.

* * *

A dream…? Is that all it was…? A dream… please then… please don't wake up… I want to be alive…

Hao sat upright. Three days. Three days had passed…He held his head, facing downward. His hands met something wet and he knew that he was crying. Of course, why wouldn't he be? He'd just woken up from a dream… that felt so real… a journey… he was alive, in that dream, he was alive… but what about now? Were Obake… and meeting with Yoh all just part of that… dream? Was he just a piece of it too now…?"I don't want to… be dead…" he sobbed lightly, swaying his head back and fourth faintly, covering his eyes.

"That you are not, Hao. Wake up; you're still asleep."

He gave a startled cry and jolted up, glancing around. Matamune sat there, a wide grin on his face."Good Morrow!" he said cheerfully, jumping up and standing beside his distraught friend."You've been asleep for three whole days; I imagine you are not still tired?"

Hao shook his head, a sense of relief flooding him. He remembered all the previous events, remembered he was alive.

"You."

Hao jolted again, his shed tears scattering. ANNA…"H-HAI!?" he nearly yelled, standing."…eh…?"He gazed down at this… well; he glanced down, feeling taller."Paws…?"

"That's right. They're real now. Just like you. They're a part of you, Hao." Anna muttered crossly. It was an act.

"Wh…what about the wings… the tail…the ears…?" he searched himself, finding no answers. He glanced behind him; no wings stood from his shoulders… no tail from behind him… no ears that situated atop his head…

"No… those were Oversoul, Hao." this was Obake, forming behind him. As he turned to face her, his own lit up with a bright smile and he attempted to embrace her… only to meet the ground.

"What…?"

"You're _alive,_ dolt. Obake is a ghost. _Transparent…" _Anna sneered, looking away, folding her arms across her chest.

"C'mon Hao, you'll TRY to give Obake a hug, but not your own brother…?"

He froze. "Y…Yoh…?"

Yoh beamed his usual smile. The one he _didn't_ fake and stood for a moment before going to hug him himself. Tears rolled down his softly reddened face.

"I'm sorry all this happened to you…Niichan…" he sniffed, the smile never leaving his lips.

"This is all very touching, but I'm getting hungry." Anna interrupted icily, gazing away from the sight again, tightening her arms."Yoh. Go make dinner. Hao, go clean the springs."

"But ANNA…!" Yoh protested, moving away from his brother. "You can't make him do that! He just woke up!"

"And perfectly healthy. No GO."

* * *

Dinner was finished, and the story of how Matamune had managed to return was told. It was simple. Yoh made a promise. They kept it… and he had figured now, if anything was the best time for the Nekomata to return… to help Hao. 

A small smile never left the twins' face.

* * *

very short, i know... it's still sorta on hold... i got nothin after this... sorta stuck...


End file.
